


the wolf that keeps her side

by liveyourtemptation



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: Adele watches her through the rifle scope, painting crosshairs over her back.





	

Adele watches her through the rifle scope, painting crosshairs over her back. She has met many beautiful woman, and she has also met many beautiful woman with a knife tucked in their boots so this one shouldn't be any different. She'll take her out if she has to. That's what she does. She keeps watch and she saves Xander's ass, if she has to. It's a well-practiced high-stake game. And she likes it that way. Likes the power it gives her, the calm at her end when she pulls the trigger and the destruction far away from her. She has never been one for close combat though she can handle herself just fine in a fight. She likes to think of it as the smart move: if you have wide range weapons, why get yourself into danger? She has learned to survive, it's basically the only thing she is good at.

 

It's a job like any else until Serena looks at her. Her gaze is soft and unyielding. From up close she is so different than Adele had anticipated. She is beautiful, yes, but her presence is brutal. She doesn't look like she knows her way around a gun, not like she could get you on the ground in three seconds flat, she doesn't carry it in her stance or in the shape of her body. Instead it lingers in the air around her. And it makes Adele's head spin because this is something new, this is not what she has expected and it's fascinating. She knows that Serena can read all that in her face and she is too far gone already to care.

 

The odds are stacked against them and they might die today. The perspective is nothing new, not when you're running with Xander Cage. But it would be a damn shame to die right now just after meeting Serena. So she gives her a gun and hopes. What a crazy thing: Adele hopes. When was the last time that happened.

 

And god, that woman knows her way around a gun. Watching Serena kill her way through a warehouse shouldn't feel like a religious experience but oh, it does. In the end they're pressed against a wall, out of bullets, out of luck, down to their knives and Adele thinks, fuck it. She grabs Serena's collar and pulls her in her direction. Serena catches her drifts and lifts her hands to catch Adele's face. Adele can feel Serena's warm lips pressed against hers and the cool blade of the knife in Serena's hand on her face and it's perfect. To think that they have to stop.

 

Then the explosion rips them apart.

 

Adele watches her as she talks to Xander, and she knows that this victory is tinged with bitterness. They messed with the wrong people, or with exactly the right people, the people that needed to be messed with. After all, that's what they're here for, he she believes Gibbons. They'll need to run, to scatter. Lay low until the heat dies down. If it ever does. Adele couldn't care less. Her guts twist as she watches Xander reach out for Serena, as she watches Serena lean in to- to kiss him on the cheek. Serena smiles and says a few words that Adele can't make out. Xander smiles back and nods. Then Serena turns around and walks over to Adele.

 

“Going in my direction?” Serena asks with a bat of her lashes that could almost be described as innocent if Adele wouldn't know it's calculated through and through.

 

“You need a ride?” She asks back and a grin starts to take hold of her face.

 

“I've heard Brazil is nice this time a year,” Serena says stepping closer making Adele's heart pick up the pace.

 

“Brazil sounds nice,” Adele says and then they're kissing again and it might be the best thing Adele has ever done. Running doesn't sound so bad when she has Serena at her side.

 


End file.
